


Jump Through Time

by AryaJud



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko goes back in time because I said so, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaJud/pseuds/AryaJud
Summary: Akko and Diana go over to the Cavendish Manor for spring break. Shortly after they arrive, Diana needs to leave Akko to go have a talk with her aunt, thus leaving the Japanese witch to roam the manor unsupervised. The latter stumbles upon an unfamiliar room, and ends up having a conversation with someone she never thought she'd meet.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Jump Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first fic I write in years, and the first one I actually post. Please note that English is not my native language, but I did my best to write properly.
> 
> For a bit of context, Akko and Diana are both in their last year at Luna Nova, Diana is 18 and Akko will soon be 18 too. They're also girlfriends, and have been together since around the beginning/middle of their second year.
> 
> I poured all of my love for Diana in this fic, and just made it take the form of Akko talking about her wonderful girlfriend!
> 
> Enjoy?!

While waiting for Diana to finish doing whatever business she was having with her aunt, Akko was aimlessly wandering the halls of Cavendish Manor. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be there without supervision, but after several hours of broomflying and then being separated from Diana, she felt awfully bored and went on a small exploration. Sure, she could have gotten a headstart and work on some of the homework Professor Badcock had asked them to do over spring break, but it would have been much less entertaining. Not very far from the heir’s room she saw two slightly-larger-than-average doors that piqued her interest. After having confirmed that she was alone in the hall with a quick glance around her, she put her hand on the doorknob and was pleasantly surprised to see that the doors weren’t locked. She felt as if the hall had gotten colder all of a sudden, and entered the room which seemed much warmer. She closed the door behind her and took a look at the place she had just entered. It was a rather spacious room, she was facing two large windows that went all the way to the ceiling, she could see the pinkish sky that signaled the end of the day. Before those windows there was a desk, neatly organized, with just a quill and a framed picture. The walls of the room were lined with bookshelves, but the books didn’t seem like literary pieces or anything related to magic or even science. The many scrolls and books all had years and dates written on them, she guessed it must all have been administrative mumbo jumbo. That’s when she realized that this was a study or maybe even an office. There was a strange atmosphere though, she couldn’t see a single speck of dust, but it was clear that the place hadn’t been used in years. The quill seemed to be old and worn, and there weren't any papers or documents on the desk. Akko took a few steps forward and looked at the framed picture up close. She saw a woman holding a little girl in her arms. The girl couldn't have been much older than 6 years old. They were laughing, both wearing Shiny Chariot hats. She could recognize this particular shade of platinum blonde and mint-green hair, and those azure eyes she so often lost herself into anywhere. This little girl was none other than Diana Cavendish. She then looked at the woman, her hair was slightly darker, but her eyes were so much clearer than Diana’s, it was as if they were made of ice. And yet, those eyes seemed so full of warmth, as expected from all she had heard about Bernadette Cavendish. She held up her hand, slowly closing the distance between her fingers and the picture, it seemed to radiate such warmth. When finally, her fingers touched the frame, she felt as if she got burnt, and a flash of light blinded her.

When Akko awoke she found herself staring at the ceiling, the carpeted floor not being of much comfort for her back. She lowered her eyes and looked at the very top of the window on the left. She could see the blue sky through the glass. Weird, she thought, how long had she been unconscious? She got up and dusted her skirt, she hadn't taken the time to get out of her Luna Nova uniform before she left Diana’s room to go snooping around. There was a silhouette in front of the window on the right, looking outside, hiding their face from her. Their hair was long and wavy, platinum blonde with mint-green highlights. It was longer than Diana's.   
“Finally awake I see?”   
The woman started to chuckle. She then turned around, making her face visible to the Japanese witch. She wore a slight amused smile and she had one eyebrow gracefully quirked, just like Diana always does. But those eyes, clear as ice, quickly made Akko realize that this wasn’t Diana at all. Bernadette looked at Akko expectantly, as if waiting for her to start explaining herself. Akko shot a quick glance at the gardens outside and recognized Anna sitting on a chair in the distance. She also saw a very small looking blonde seemingly riding a broom at a low altitude, not much higher than a meter above the ground. Her head immediately snapped back to stare at Bernadette as everything came together.   
“I’m in the past... Oh damn it! Diana is going to be so mad at me but I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!!” Akko exclaimed as she threw her hands above her head. 

The taller blonde sat behind her desk before she started to speak;  
“Well Miss, I did feel the magic in the room change before you suddenly appeared on my floor, but I still expect better explanations than ‘you come from the future’,” she said calmly before continuing, ”so pray tell, who are you and what connections tie you to the Cavendish family?”   
Akko stood awkwardly in front of the Head, finding it hard to talk now that she had calmed down.   
“Well Mrs. Cavendish, My name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko, that’s what everyone does! So, I know Diana,” she thought it’d be wiser to leave out the whole girlfriend thing for now, “we met at Luna Nova and we became really close. I guess I also know your sister Daryl and your nieces, I can’t really say I have a good relationship with those three though..Oh and in my time Diana is 18 an-” the Japanese witch couldn’t finish her sentence before Bernadette cut her,“In your time, am I dead yet?” Akko was taken aback, but the woman’s pleading eyes made her unable to lie or even avoid the question.  
“Yes.. you died when Diana was around 12. And I’ve been told the last years before you, uh.., left, had been a hard time for her already. She doesn’t talk much about you, the wound is still too fresh I suppose. Sometimes at night, she’ll call for you in her sleep. She really misses you a lot Mrs. Cavendish.”   
Bernadette looked down at that, a long and pained sigh escaping her lips. The office stayed silent for a few more seconds, the Cavendish matriarch seemingly in deep thoughts while the younger witch looked out of the window at a young Diana who had stopped her broom-riding training and was instead having a snack with Anna. Bernadette eventually lifted her head up and looked at a smiling Akko, following the gaze that was locked on her daughter. She then said, her voice soft and tinted with sadness,“I’ve been sick for several years now, I know I won’t be able to escape this illness, but I had at least hoped that I would live to see my daughter become an adult. Miss Kagari, would you please tell me more about Diana? What kind of witch will she be? Will she have good friends? Is she in good health?” 

Akko tore her eyes from the scene outside and instead locked them with Bernadette’s before engaging in an excited speech.   
“Your daughter is the kindest person I know! Sure she seems cold from the outside, but she’s always willing to help anyone in need. She’s also very smart! Well you probably know that already, but I mean she has the best grades in the school! Some teachers even say she’s the best witch who has been to Luna Nova in centuries! You should be very proud of her. She’s also very beautiful! She's got a really nice, uh, figure! And her face gets even prettier each day. And she's tall, like, maybe a bit taller than you even, but only 1 or 2 centimeters don’t worry. I’d say she’s still quite healthy, she doesn’t get sick easily and sure she’s not very athletic but she still hangs on when we have to do laps around the field. The worst habit she has is staying up late to study stuff that we won’t even see in class anyway! I always find her in the library and her roomates have to drag her to bed when she’s as her desk in the middle of the night.” 

She stopped her monologue to take a deep breath before resuming, “she has really good friends too! Well first of all there’s me obviously, but also Hannah and Barbara, they’re in the same team and they room together, if it weren’t for these two Diana would only ever leave her room to go to class or to the library. Not even to go to the cafeteria! Can you believe that? I don’t know how she does it, but don’t worry I make sure she eats proper meals! Oh also I know they would never admit it but Amanda and Diana are such bros," the girl saw the confused look on Bernadette's face but was too engrossed in her speech to take the time to precisely explain what the word meant, "like, they pretend to hate each other and are always at each other’s throats and throwing nasty jokes but they’re so fond of each other in reality, I’m almost jealous of Amanda to be quite honest. There’s Lotte too, they always talk about faerie magic stuff together that I don’t understand but it’s quite cute to see them summon that many faeries. She sometimes pairs up with Sucy when we’re doing some of the harder stuff in Potions class, they don’t speak much but I know they respect each other’s abilities. Oh and I guess her relationship with Andrew got better, thanks to yours truly, they don’t really get along that well yet but they tolerate each other so that’s a start! And she thinks I don’t see her but I totally do when she asks Jasminka for a snack between classes, she believes she’s subtle and sneaky but nothing escapes Akko’s expert eye for food! I’ve also seen her hang out with Avery a bit, that girl is a really good singer, I think she needed someone who played the violin to help her for something so Diana offered to help.”   
Akko took another breather before continuing, but this time with less enthusiasm, “you know, she has a lot more friends now than when we joined, and she’s opened up a lot, but she still hides how she feels most of the time. She bottles up everything and just waits for it to burst. I wish I could do more for her, I mean I already do more than the others since we’re g- such good friends! But yeah my point still stands, she needs to let loose a bit more and tell us how she truly feels.”   
Bernadette looked at Akko with a small smile and her icy eyes having regained their warmth.

“Please go on Miss Kagari, I want to know more. You seem like a very interesting girl, I’m sure my Diana has lived through a lot of adventures with you around.”  
“Oh you have no idea!” Akko exclaimed. “Where do we start? My first year at Luna Nova I suppose. So when I joined we didn’t get along at all! But after the Samhain Festival it got better, she was crowned Moonlit Witch by the way! I really imagined her as a stick in the mud perfect girl and she probably saw me just as an annoying airhead that got on her nerves. Actually she kind of was always looking out for me, catching me when I fell from the Shooting Star during the annual broom race, and cleaning up after every mess or mistake I made. Later that year she tried to leave the school! Like, leave it forever! She wanted to become Head of the house but she assumed it would stop her from remaining as a student at Luna Nova. Obviously I immediately chased after her, she sadly didn’t become Head of the House but she came back to school for the best! Oh yeah I suppose I could mention that I was chosen by the Claiohm Solais, I discovered the 7 words, with the 5th thanks to Diana’s help, and we released the Grand Triskellion before going to space together to stop an evil magic missile with the Shiny Arc, that we shot together by the way. It was really cool! And kind of scary." Akko took a pause to remember the moment they spent at the top of the world, an even brighter smile gracing her features, before resuming her story, "Then our second and third years were less chaotic but we still had a lot of fun! With the restoration of magic we got to see a griffon! And dragons are slowly waking up so that might become an issue, because some are completely mad. But yeah let's get back to Diana! Hmm what did she do? Oh she came to Japan for a month with me last summer! We had so much fun! We would mostly do touristy stuff, but she always managed to link my culture to magic elements and it was so interesting to learn about. We took so much pictures!" The young witch abruptly stopped her chatter, and started frantically patting her vest and skirt. Bernadette looked at her very confusedly, probably wondering what in world was Akko doing. "Ahah! Found it! Now let's see if it's intact..hmm it seems to be, yup, my gallery is still filled to the brim with her." Said Akko before walking around the desk, standing next to a sitting Cavendish matriarch, holding her phone in her hand.

"Mrs. Cavendish, I am about to show you pictures of Diana during all of our years in Luna Nova. Ready?" Asked Akko, not wanting to break the poor woman's heart even more. "Yes Miss Kagari, I am ready." "Alright then, here's one from our first year. It was taken without her knowing, I wanted to send it to my old friends back home." The picture was taken in the Luna Nova library, a young blonde was sitting at a table, heavy grimoires spread in front of her, and she seemed to be taking notes diligently. Diana was seen from her profile, her long lashes framing the squinted eyes, and a strand of green hair behind her ear. Bernadette was amazed at how grown she looked, the button nose having grown into a straight and long one, and the baby cheeks now having defined cheekbones clearly visible.   
"Ok so that one should be better, it was from our 1st day of second year, so we were wearing our formal outfits, we took a picture with the whole squad!" Akko showed her a picture with 9 students, all hugging or holding each other. Akko was in the center, with Diana at her left. Bernadette recognized the two young ladies wearing the same blue sash as Diana to be the England and Parker daughters, both were to Diana's left. The rest of the group seemed so mismatched, a brash looking redhead, a soft looking spectacled girl, a strong young lady with long pink braids, a quite somber looking asian witch and a very short and serious-looking girl. Diana wasn't looking at the camera but at the Japanese witch. The latter was laughing heartily, and the blonde had her eyes fixated on her, a small smile showing, her eyes filled with a peculiar glint, and her fingers were interlaced with Akko's.   
"Oh next one was a fitting test, the year isn't finished yet but everyone knows who the Valedictorian will be so she tried on the ceremonial robes." This picture showed Diana in a long purple velvet robe, with white, blue and gold embellishments around the cuffs and the hood. The sash was the same blue one that appeared in the previous pictures. She looked to the side, avoiding the camera, and her face was a deep red from how much she was blushing. She stood ramrod straight and a wide brimmed witch hat was sitting on a large desk behind Diana. Bernadette's smile widened at the sight, her heart had only kept soaring with every picture Akko showed her and her eyes had started welling up. "Okay Mrs. Cavendish, this one is my favorite! It's a bit older than the one I showed you just before, it was taken last summer."  
Bernadette was taken aback. You could see Akko and Diana huddled close for the picture. Behind them you could see a lake, some trees, and the imposing figure of the famous Mt. Fuji piercing through the merely illuminated sky of the dawn. Akko had an arm around Diana's shoulders, the other arm was holding the phone to take the picture while both of Diana's arms were snaking around the Japanese's waist. They must have been facing the rising sun for their faces were lit by white gold rays. Both young women were looking straight at the camera, thus giving the impression to be looking directly in the eyes of the person looking at the picture. Akko wore her usual grin, burgundy eyes full of mirth. Diana wore an expression Bernadette hadn't seen since before her husband died. The young woman seemed at peace. Her hair was messy, probably from the camping she felt the girls must have done. The picture was taken close enough that the freckles on her nose and her cheeks were showing. Her eyes were still this same azure blue, but they seemed so much more wiser and calm than what she saw everyday on her little girl's face. And her smile, Diana's smile was a full one. She had her lips parted, showing her perfectly aligned teeth in a smile that was the rarest of them all. She smiled so wide that her eyes were slightly squinted, and dimples were showing. Bernadette choked back tears as she admired the picture. It seemed to radiate such a feeling of contempt, such love, such warmth. She then spoke, "Thank you Miss Kagari for taking care of my little girl like that. Thank you for giving her all the love she deserves, and for being there for her. Please Miss Kagari, I have a feeling you won't, but I can't be too careful, don't break my little girl's heart. From what I see, she loves you dearly." Akko was confused at first, but finally let out a sigh. "So you caught up on Diana and me didn't you?" Bernadette only answered by taking her eyes off the picture for a moment to flash a playful smile and wink at Akko. "Ooh yeah you did. So you're okay with this? That uh, your daughter dates a girl, who's a foreigner and not even from a family of witches?" "Miss Kagari, you have the heart in the right place, and you obviously care a lot for her. I trust you. Keep making her happy," she still hadn't taken her eyes off the picture, tears were now rolling freely on the older woman's cheeks, she slowly raised her hand to caress her daughter's cheek through the glass, "please." Her finger finally touched the screen, and a flash of light blinded Akko.

When she awoke, she was laying on the carpeted floor of the office, it was still as uncomfortable as the first time she ended up there. Akko could see that the pink sky was turning more and more purple through the window. She got up, and immediately left the room, not even glancing back. The whole experience had been so weird, she couldn't fully wrap her mind around it. As she was closing the double doors behind her, Akko suddenly heard a voice. "Akko dear, what were you doing in my mother's office?" The Japanese witch quickly turned around and saw her girlfriend, still in her Luna Nova uniform too, standing in the hall with her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh Diana, well I was just thinking about you in there that is all." She tried to add a sheepish smile to increase her impact. Diana started to blush furiously and grabbed Akko's hand suddenly. "This won't work okay, come on now I hope you haven't caused any mess. We should get changed for dinner." Akko pulled a bit on their hands and made the blonde look back at her, before saying "You know Diana, being in your mom's office made me think a lot. I think she would be very proud of you now. I am very proud of you now." She closed the distance between them and left a chaste kiss on the British witch's cheek, pulling away with a smile that was soon mirrored by Diana, who had the most blinding smile Akko had ever seen.


End file.
